My Life As Sango
by fuzzypickles
Summary: This is a story about my favorite Inuyasha character, Sango.


My Life As Sango

A story of friendship, love, betrayal, and monks

Made by Sienna

"Sango!"

"What?"

"I need your help."

"How am I supposed to do this exactly?"

Kagome ran up to me in the hallway, right before lunch. Her bright brown eyes were no longer bright. A saddened look took over her face. I had a gut feeling that this wasn't just an I-Need-Help-Because-Inuyasha-Ate-My-Homework kind of thing. I looked at her with a confused but kind face.

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?"

"That's what my problem is."

"Inu...Ya..Sha... Hmm..." She ignored my sarcasm.

"Sango! He's acting very strange!"

"He always acts strange."

"No, this is VERY strange. Just.. Here. Look at him." she pointed to an Inuyasha who seemed to be talking to a group of people. He didn't look any different.  
"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"He's hanging out with"-she quieted herself down- "_them."_

"_Them?_ Who is _'them_'?" I asked, just realizing my bad use of grammar. Kagome's eyes were frustrated. She pointed again. Then I saw it. Inuyasha was standing next to Naraku, Kagura was standing by him, and Kanna by her. There were a few others. I blinked a few times.

"But Naraku is-" I didn't have to finish my sentence. Kagome did for me.

"His arch enemy." Inuyasha laughed as they all opened a can of soda and drank. Kagome looked sad. Inuyasha waved for her to come over, but sarcastically. She furiously shook her head. I heard him say something with a colorful use of language about Kagome. A tear fell from her eye. I patted her shoulder.

"I swear, they drugged him." I heard her whisper. Her voice quivered. I was just about as sad as her, although I didn't show it. I knew that Kagome loved Inuyasha. He was just showing a marvelous way of reacting to it.

Later, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and I were all sitting at a table, eating our lunch. Of course, I got stuck with the monk by me. Shippo sat across from him, and Kagome across from me. I scootched over, but Miroku only did the same. I grumbled. Kagome's eyes were still sad as she moved her grapes across her tray with a spoon.

"It's alright, Kagome. It's only a trend. He'll get over it. Most likely by tomorrow." I said reassuringly. She sighed, and didn't even look up. Inuyasha swept by our table. Kagome looked up. He looked at her and snickered.

"Aren't you going to join us? What, Kagome, cat got your tongue?" he asked. Kagome's face was no longer sad, but mad. I could see it coming.

"OSUWARI!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha fell to the ground, his tray flying into the air and landing on his head. A few people laughed.

"How DARE you ever treat me like that! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" she yelled, her face turning red. Inuyasha was now about twelve feet in the ground. A few more people were laughing. Soon the whole cafeteria was laughing. Inuyasha's face was red with embarrassment. He crawled out, only to be "sitted" again. Kagome huffed and set her tray in the correct disposal. She then walked briskly out of the lunchroom, her face now a slight smile. Shippo, Miroku, and even I were all laughing hard. I even heard someone say 'he got beat by a girl. Ha ha.' We all dumped our trays and walked out of the cafeteria. Kagome was chuckling to herself in a corner. I patted her on the shoulder.

"That'll teach him." I said. She smiled and looked up towards me. There was a trail of mascara down her face. Tears of joy.

The next few days transitioned like normal. A few 'nice job in the cafeteria!'s here, a few 'nice one's there, and a few patting her on the back's, but other than that it was normal. Kagome and I were walking to Art class. Kagome's usual smile was fit on her face. My crooked smile on mine. We walked over to the door and opened it. Inuyasha was sitting in the corner, along with the 'cool' group, which consisted of Kagura, Naraku, Kanna, Sesshomaru, Jakken, Rin, and a few more. They all looked so different. The girls had jet black eye liner on. They wore black clothes. They all had a skull design somewhere on them. A couple had a spider tattoo on their backs. Most of them had black nail polish on. They were cool. Inuyasha was one of _them_. He was a 'cool' teenager. Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Their eyes met for a few seconds. Kagome sat down and turned to me. I sat next to her. I looked through the door and saw Shippo and Miroku on their way to Spanish class. I sighed and looked back at Kagome.

"See anyone lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Like, are you back to dating Inuyasha?" She ignored me. She just stared.

"I take that as a no..." I said, turning away. "Touchy subject." I said to myself.

"Sango, why do you have to be so rude? I don't ask you if you've been dating Miroku, do I?" she asked, her face filled with sadness.

"Kagome, you know that we always talk about these things. And I hate that monk! What a perv."

"You're right." She let out a tiny hint of laughter. I could still tell that she was hurt. She kept glancing back at Inuyasha. He didn't seem to see her, though. The teacher seemed to be running late, too. I watched the clock tick. A few murmurs were heard, but other than that, silence. Utter silence. I looked at Kagome. She was staring at Inuyasha. He was looking at her every once in a while, but he kept ignoring her. She turned back to me. Her cheeks were wet again.

Suddenly, the PA filled the quiet room. "Please pardon the interruption. Mrs. Haktzu, please return to your class, Art room, number 134. Mrs. Haktzu, please return to your classroom. Thank you." the secretary said. We all looked up at the speakers. Where was our art teacher? We sighed and began to talk again.

Ten minutes later, another announcement began.

"Please pardon the interruption. All students in Mrs. Haktzu's classroom, Art room, number 134, please come into the gymnasium to be spoken to by Mr. Yoku, your principal. Thank you." the secretary said again. I stood and we all made a line. The 'cool' kids were at the back.

The announcement had gone well. Mrs. Haktzu just had some car trouble, and couldn't call. After school, we didn't talk about it much, though. Our little group was walking home. We all lived close to each other. Shippo bounded along, then hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder. She smiled and patted the little fox demon on the head. They were in between Miroku and I. Every so often, Miroku would try to sneak up behind Kagome to get to me, but I just showed him my fist and he backed up. It wasn't very noisy. Just quiet. Silence. Again. Kagome's crying broke the silence.

"Kagome... It's alright. I know, because I am Inuyasha's friend, that he will get over this, alright?" Miroku said, patting her shoulder. She looked at him. Her mascara was muddy again.

"Kagome. It. Is. Alright. Okay?" I asked, my face serious. It then changed to kind as she nodded. We soon arrived at our houses.

It's like this: Miroku's house is on the left side. It's a duplex, just like the rest of ours. Anyway, Shippo's house is ahead of his, but right next to it. My house is on the right side, across from Miroku's. Kagome's house is beside mine, across from Shippo's. We all went into the correct doors.

Later that night, I looked across my window at Kagome's. I saw her looking out the window. She turned and seemed to be crying. I was sad myself. I decided to come over to her house.

I secretly crept down the stairs, past my parents' bedroom. Past my brother's bedroom. Past the cat's bed. Past the kitchen. Now I was outside. It was a tad chilly. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my chest. Then I walked to Kagome's front door.

Once inside, I warmed up. I crawled up to her room. Yes I crawled. I was always noisy walking. I opened her door slowly. She turned around. I thought she would say, 'what the heck are you doing here?' but instead she just hugged me.

"Sango, I am just so sad! I can't help it. I want my boyfriend back."

"I know." I patted her shoulder. Her face was wet again. I looked outside the window. It had started to rain. The day just kept getting worse and worse. I stayed there all night.

In the morning, Kagome acknowledged me that her parents were on a trip. I ate breakfast. It was pancakes, made by Kagome herself. She seemed to be feeling better.

"Hey, you know what? I think you should make Inuyasha jealous. Make him feel guilty."

"Um... How?"

"Two words: date Hojo."

"Date Hojo?" I nodded. She smiled.

"Good plan. It's just that... I don't like to be mean to people, especially Hojo. I mean, he's my friend and all."

"Either that or Miroku."

"Deal."


End file.
